ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Realms (disambiguation)
Realms are a Level III disambiguation for a location in the Ninjago Dimension. They are a group of parallel worlds in a given Dimension, each with a distinct set of laws that differ between each other. Every realm has different sets of laws from one another, depending on the Dimension they are found in. For the sake of this wiki, all or most of the realms must be in the Ninjago Dimension (that includes the 16 core realms, fanon realms, elemental masters, magic, and etc.) For example no realm can be from the Marvel or Transformers Dimension unless a crossover is specified. Typically there are 16 realms in a single dimension, but this is not a constant. The list of realms will differ depending on the multiverse. Realms in the Ninjago Dimension Prime Realms Prime realms are realms that exist within the true canon of LEGO Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu, and therefore in the "Prime" Multiverse. Included are several other realms that do not effect the canon of Ninjago and therefore are allowed to be listed here. * Realm of Oni and Dragons * Ninjago Island * Underworld * Realm of Madness * Cloud Kingdom * Cursed Realm (Destroyed due to immense flooding from the Endless Sea) * Chima * Kingdom of Djinjago (Destroyed in consequence to the destruction of the Cursed Realm) * Departed Realm * Kingdom of Never-Realm * 6 other unknown realms = The following Realms are fan-made, and can exist in separate multiverses or not. = * Ogaji * The Ghost World * The Sacred Realm * Kingdom of Peace * Realm of Bullies * Realm of Never-Ending Water * Realm of shadow * Lava Realm * The Underworld(Combined Underworld, Departed Realm and Cursed Realm) * Elemental Plain * Oni Realm * Realm of Dread * Realm of Faith * Fire Realm Other Realms within Other Dimensions The LEGO Movie Dimension * Unikingdom * Bricksburg * Wild West * Middle Zealand * Cloud Cuckoo Land * Pirates Cove *Sistar System Our Dimension (unknown) * Earth * Heaven * Hell * Purgatory * Others Marvel Dimension (9 Realms) * Asgard * Midgard * Jotunheim * Svartalfheim * Vanaheim * Nidavellir * Niflheim * Muspelheim * Alfheim The Legend of Zelda Dimension (8 Realms) * Hyrule/ Skyloft/ The Surface/ The Great Sea/ New Hyrule/ Holodrum/ Labrynna * Lorule * Termina * The Dark World * Twilight Realm * Sacred Realm/ Dark Realm * World of the Ocean King * Koholint The Pokémon Dimension (8 Realms) * The Pokemon World (Earth) * Unown Dimension * Ghost World * Distortion World * Temporal World * Spatial World * Arceas's World * Ultra Space ** Ultra Deep Sea ** Reverse World ** Ultra Meagalopolis ** Ultra Jungle ** Ultra Desert ** Ultra Plant ** Ultra Forest ** Ultra Crater ** Ultra Ruin ** Ultra Space Wilds JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Dimension (8 Realms) * Earth ** Earth (SBR universe) * Cream's World * Sticky Finger's World * Dream World * Mirror World * The Hand's World * DIO's World * King Crimson's World Minecraft Dimension (3 Realms) * Overworld * The Nether * The End Transformers Dimension(2 Realms) * Well of All Sparks/Matrix/Allspark/Afterspark(Afterlife) * The Pit(Underworld) Star Wars(3 Realms) * Mortis * World between Worlds * Netherworld of the Force Laws Most laws core laws remain the same throughout the multiverse of realms (such as the law of gravity, or the inclusion of Elemental Power or magic) due to being located in the Ninjago Dimension. In each realm other laws can be created or redacted (such as the ability to fly a boat in the Cloud Kingdom) and this is dependent on a realms Keeper. Notes * Realms are a Level III disambiguation, meaning they are the third smallest group for a location in a universe. ** The listing goes, from largest to smallest, Universe, Dimension, Realm, Multiverse. ** Meaning that Prime Ninjago exists in the first multiverse in the Realm of Ninjago in the Ninjago Dimension, all within the universe. ** In the case of, for example, the MCU, Earth-19999 exists in the 19999th Multiverse in the realm of Midgard in the Marvel Dimension within the entire universe. Category:Groups Category:Miscellaneous Category:Legends of Ogaji Category:Ogaji Category:The Ninjago Multiverse Category:Disambiguations